


In the Company of Mirrors

by marcelo



Series: Masks [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: It doesn't work if he's the only one.





	In the Company of Mirrors

The League is her idea, and it's Barbara's mastery of Earth's technology what makes possible the illusion that some of the many roles he plays have allied as a force for good. It's an idea meant to inspire people and give would-be conquerors pause.

Barbara also gives him the solution to another problem, his fear of being a delaying force in Earth's development. She comes up with Lex Luthor, and runs his company when J'onn is playing a different persona, which is most of the time.

He knows she hasn't told him all of her plans, but he still grants her a telepathic privacy he has come to deny most humans. It was his experiment to rehabilitate a small-time crook that created the Joker. J'onn owes her, and besides... He's been alone too long.


End file.
